seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:The Jolly Pirates/@comment-30419083-20161104230727/@comment-4080028-20161105185929
Aww, I'm the honored one! ^_^ Thanks so much for the praise there! And it's a pleasure to meet you by the way. :) As for your question, Samsa is the newest addition to the Jolly crew that I made a while ago for various reasons that may be too long to explain here and now. He's not on Ship of Fools because he never debuted there; instead, this wiki is where he's first appeared, and it's the only place he can be found so far. I apologize so much for the confusion there. >_< Just that there's a lot of history involved with this crew, as I've been working on it and improving upon it for about 5 years or so now. So naturally, people who just came across this crew as you have may not know everything about the Jollys so far, which is totally fine, as I don't mind explaining the confusing parts as best as I can. ^_^ Now, to properly explain the basics about Samsa, as he's a work in progress at the moment: Samsa is a 60-somethign year old man who the Jollys will come across in the New World as he starts to come down on his luck as an underworld broker. Samsa reveals he's had quite the long and eventful life, being a pirate captain, once a member of the Shichibukai, and now a broker; and unfortunately for Samsa, everything he's attempted so far hasn't gone as well as he'd have wanted, which lead to a life full of disappointment and hardship for him. Now with his crew disbanded and no longer a member of the Shichibukai, Samsa has tried a simpler life as a broker, but even now nothing's going according to plan either, which is leading Samsa to consider giving up on pursuing his dreams and ending his life, especially considering he's old and sees that his better years are behind him. Despite how depressing and grim his story may be so far, meeting the Jollys and befriending them has helped turned Samsa's life around. Now it's like his life really is going to begin for him, and that he can now achieve everything he wanted before he dies of old age. This is reflected in his name, as Samsa is short for samsara, which is a Sanskrit word that refers to the cycle of birth, death and reincarnation. Samsa's story is that of a man who was born, lived his life, nothing went well, and now that he's considering just giving up and dying, some new friends have entered his life and have given him the opportunity to be "reborn" so to speak and try one more time to live the life he's always wanted. ...Aside from all that rambling, I'm also considering having Samsa act like the grandfather figure to the crew, due to his old age in comparison to the others, and because he's more worldly and experienced than any of them. He'll use his broker experience to help the crew deal with the criminal underworld, as well as maybe even buy and sell some things that could help the crew out along its journey in the New World. Finally, I'm thinking of having Samsa be a clever, tricky old man who outwits his opponents instead of relying on pure brute force (granted, I assume he's pretty strong too though.) So, for example, I can see him fooling weaker foes into thinking he's a weak old man who can't throw a punch, and so when the opponent comes in to strike Samsa, Samsa unleashes a super powerful attack while his opponent's guard is lowered. Stuff like that, ya know? Anyway, super sorry for the long comment; I tried to make it as short as I could, but it seems I still tend to ramble on and on. >.< Also, sorry for the long wait to get a response from me. I just noticed this comment and replied as soon as I could. Despite how late I am though, I hope this clears some things up for you. ^_^ And if you still have questions about the crew, don't be shy. You can always ask me whatever's on your mind and I'll try and answer everything as best as I can. Honestly, you have no idea how much your attention and interest in my character(s) means to me. T_T Thank you so much!